orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Antoinetta Kerson
Antoinetta "Akers" Kerson 'is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security. She is a strong follower of Madison Murphy, and is portrayed by Phumzile Sitole. Personality Akers is shown to be very attached to Madison Murphy. She is also rude, snappy and rarely shown to be polite. Physical Appearance Akers has short black hair, styled into dreadlocks. She is a smaller woman with a large build. Biography Season Six Akers is first seen in the pharmacy queue with Raquel Munoz. Akers stops Piper Chapman from advancing the queue when Piper attempts to speak to Lorna Morello . Akers and Munoz make fun of Piper's face and believe she is a drug addict. ("Shitstorm Coming") While Badison is still in AdSeg, she tells Akers and Creech that Piscatella is dead. Akers rebukes Creech when Creech acts dimly. Akers goes to tell Nicky Nichols. ("Look Out for Number One") When Badison returns to C-Dorm, Akers and the group greet her and are introduced to Blanca. Akers watches as Badison trips Beth Hoefler over, but then walks away when Carol disapproves. Later, Badison offers Alex Vause the cell next to Badison and Piper's as a favour and tells Akers to change. Akers refuses as she likes living next to Badison, but then does so when Badison acts seriously. That evening, while Akers sleeps, Nicole Eckelcamp begins suffocating her as a punishment for initially disboeying Badison. ("I'm the Talking Ass") Akers can be seen packing cheese. Akers witnesses Creech pranking Gloria with a fake spider and laughs. Later that evening, Akers and the rest of C-Dorm return to the cheese room and start cleaning. Virginia Copeland finds a rat in a box and the group scream. ("Mischief Mischief") Akers can be seen playing cards with Carol, and watching Badison as she enters C-Dorm after being stabbed. Akers laughs at Badison's wordplay, think Alex Vause and Badison are having sex. Later, Akers witnesses Nicky Nichols attempting to impregnate Blanca Flores. ("Gordons") Carol signs Akers up for the new kickball team. Akers requests the game be changed to dodgeball. ("Break the String") Akers cheers Badison on during a practice game. Akers watches on as Piper retrieves the ball from the roof. Akers agrees with playing on the field. Akers plays a much more violent version of kickball to Piper's upset. They all leave when finished. Akers watches the new recruits from B-Block play kickball. Akers votes for Piper to be the new captain. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Akers can be seen warming up under Piper's new intense orders for kickball. Under Badison's order, Akers begins throwing the balls violently at the team. Likely as this is dodgeball, a game she likes. Akers begins running again when Piper returns. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") Akers states it's better that Piper is no longer captain when Piper says she's leaving. Akers is selected to be in Badison's team. Akers prepares for the attack during kickball, but aborts the plan and continues to play when Eckelcamp catches the ball. Akers cheers on Tina Swope as she makes a home run, despite her D-Block identity.("Be Free") Season Seven In Season 7, Akers is enrolled in the GED class offered. She also is part of the small study group taught by Taystee. She passes the test and receives her GED (“Here's Where We Get Off”) It is also revealed in this season that Akers has 2 more years left on her sentence. Trivia *The nickname "Akers" is a play-on off her real name ('A)ntoinetta (Kers)on. *Akers votes for Piper to be captain, despite being one of Badison's girls. However, she later says it's better now when Piper leaves and Badison is made captain. Appearances Navigation Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:MAX inmates Category:Season 7 Characters